Flowers, Niece and Death
by nathy.faithy
Summary: After the final battle Angel, Spike and Connor found theirselves in Buffy's home, while an interesting conversation is being held by her and her niece Liliane. Future Fic. AU. Hope you enjoy it!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction.**_

_**Just Lily, she is mine ;) Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>We heard a noise and went down, honestly I had no idea what to expect, after all, I haven't had time to figure out where exactly we were, but the voice was known to me and Spike nonetheless.<p>

The smell was also known, so, how did we get on Buffy's? How could she be here? It had been years, as far as I'm concern, since we last saw her. Since the battle was on, since all the destruction and the loss of my friends and family.

I saw some pictures that gave me and my child more questions. Connor seems okay with all, like he was home, or whatever.

"Auntie Boo? Why people die?" A small voice asked.

"And here I thought I was gonna have a quiet day with my favorite niece." Buffy said.

"I'm your only niece." The little girl with dark brown hair giggle, I could see her and her auntie as the girl had put.

"Well, do you want cookies?" Buffy tried to change the subject.

"Auntie Boo… you promised you'd never lie to me." The girl voiced and pout. That was completely irresistible. Buffy signed.

"Okay. I did promise, but honestly Hun, you wanna know about death?" The child smiled and eyed her curiously.

"Why do people get sad about it?" She questioned. "Once in a time, baby girl" Buffy played with her, touching her nose.

"Let me put it, in a gently way so you can understand it." The child accepted and bend her head to the side smiling. "Do you know when the trees are beautiful, all green and full of levees?" The former slayer started.

"Yay! Its so nice! I love the spring!" Her aunt smiled and walk behind her, the child followed her with her eyes.

"So that's life. A small flower in a garden full of others might not make a big difference for an individual, but think on this flower as a person, and the others flowers, trees, bees, and butterflies that are around her as her friends and most beloved family members." She explained playing with her niece's hair.

"If that flower..." Buffy started. "Can we call her Fleur? Like in Harry Potter?" The child turn to look at the older girl questioning.

Buffy grinned. "Sure thingy."

"Fleur is a great flower, a good friend, daughter, aunt and.." The child finished "Girlfriend and mother?" The blonde again smiled and said "Yeah."

"So after a long and happy life, full of up and downs, she gets really tired and decides is time to go, so in a very cold day after blossoming, she flourish for the very last time."

The little one stared to her aunt, and turned.

"Won't the gardener get sad too?" Buffy eyed her niece and grabbed her in her arms, sitting together with her in one of the many chairs around the kitchen.

"Well, yes, of course." Buffy said.

"So, that means, he would have to have a bunch of pictures of Fleur, right?" She elaborated "Cause than if he misses her, all he has to do is eye the pics and remember."

"That's a very interesting theory, hun." She said kissing her head, and combing her hair with her fingers.

"So, auntie Boo, if we take a lot of pictures together, I'll have you with me forever too". A tear escaped the older slayers eyes and she deeply breathe. The child turns smiling.

"Of course, Lily. But you don't need pictures to remember a person you love. You have memories." She said smiling to the infant.

"See, no matter what happens you and me, we'll always love each other and care for one another." The girl seemed incredulous. "How can that be?"

"See, when I miss my mom for example, I close my eyes and I think of her, I remember the way she used to smell, how she would wake me up with pancakes on my birthday or how worried she always was whenever I left home. And I don't have pictures of all the moments we spent together, but darling, that doesn't stop me from rewinding." Buffy said.

"That means, that if one day you, mom and daddy have to go and be with Gran, I can remember you? Right?" She voiced.

"Liliane…" Buffy spoke, she breathed and kissed the child cheeks.

"You can't deny you're a Summers..." Buffy said, putting the child down.

"So?" She questioned, Buffy laughed and started chasing the child.

"You can't catch me" She said in a sing song voice.

Suddenly she bump into me, Spike and Connor's legs, she certainly would have fall if I hadn't held her.

"Hi." She spoke shyly. "Morning guys, how're you feeling?" The former slayer asked.

"Very well." We answered.

"Great." Buffy smiled.

"Still don't get why people get sad about it..." Her niece complained, hugging her legs.

"Perhaps, pumpkin, when you get older?" Buffy said fixing the child's hair. The girl looked her up and turn eyeing us.

"You all in so much trouble..." She giggled passing through us and calling "Come on Bear, buddy" And a yellow Labrador went running after her.

"What did she meant with that?" Connor asked.

"Lily can be so much as her mother, sometimes you just have to let it go." She explained.

"But sometimes you just can't, right beloved?" I said.

"Unfortunately no. Sometimes she's to eager to know something." Buffy replied heading back to the kitchen.

"I think it was cute the way you tried to explain death to her." My son said smiling and Buffy grinned in response.

"That was nothing, she has like a thirty other people to pop those questions to, but for some weird reason she always chooses me." Buffy finished.

"Who wants pancakes?" And suddenly we were in deep conversation, as if we had never been away from each other. Spike was getting the ingredients for her famous chocoa and Connor was putting the table. Outside we heard a happy child playing with her best friend.

All was right in the world.


End file.
